Tales of Destiny
by Sotaiba
Summary: A tale of the aftermath of when Kagome and Inuyasha were separated for four years! How will Kagome and Inuyasha react when they meet? What happened to cause their separation? And how have they changed over the years?
1. Default Chapter

Kagome: I was seperated from Inuyasha for four years. I never thought that I would ever see him again. One day, before I jumped into the well, I told Inuasha that I would be back in a few days. A few days soon turned into weeks, which turned into months and soon became years! The well I used to enter fuedal Japan had collapsed after I had jumped in and I was now stuck in my time, without the man I loved. One night when I went to sleep, all I could think about was Inuyasha. I wished he could hold me in his arms and I wanted to say I was sorry for not coming back. Even though I couldn't! When I woke up, I found myself laying on a bed of grass under a large tree. It was still night and I didn't know where I was. I soon realised that I was in fuedal Japan after sensing a shard of the jewel of four souls. I could hear snoring coming from the top of the tree! So I slowly began to climb up until I finaly reached the top, where I saw a very familiar face. It was Inuyasha!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha? Is that you?  
  
- Inuyasha got up and looked up at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! Your all right! I thought you   
  
died when the well collapsed!  
  
Kagome: No, but I did get stuck in my time, unable to see you. I missed you..... Somehow, when I was asleep, I got transported to your time.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, while you were gone. I learned something. I remembered something you once told me. How it is better to be with someone, rather than being alone. I realise that now.   
  
- Kagome began to cry, so Inuyasha leaned toward her getting ready to comfort her, but before he could. He slashed her on the side of her waist with his claws and caused her to fall off the tree! She fell uncontious! inuyasha then jumped off the tree and looked down at Kagome laughing!   
  
Inuyasha: Hahahahahaha! She actualy believed that I was Inuyasha! Such a foolish girl!  
  
- The imposter then changed from Inuyasha form and changed into a dark snake with lance like teeth. It wasn't Inuyasha at all! The mysterious snake was now about to kill kagome! It soon began to spit a poisonous gas out of it's mouth, which could kill Kagome if it came into contact with her!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- To be continued! 


	2. Chapter 2

- The poison gas was quickly approaching Kagome! And there was no way she could escape! Luckily for her, a man with long black hair garbed in black came to her rescue and brought her to a small hut far away from the snake.  
  
- Kagome woke up not knowing where she was. She soon began to think of Inuyasha trying to kill her and so, she began to cry! She would have never thought that Inuyasha would do something like that! Maybe when she first met him four years back, but not now!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Kagome looked at her aching waist and noticed that there was a large cloth wrapped around it. She figured that the wound she got was pretty serious and that she must of fell uncontious.   
  
Kagome: Someone must have saved me..... But who?  
  
??????: Oh! You're finnaly awake! What's your name?  
  
- Kagome turned her head to her left and saw a young man standing by the bed she was laying in. It was not Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: My name is Kagome. What is you're name?  
  
??????: My name is Drake. How are you feeling?  
  
Kagome: My waist is really sore, I can't move.  
  
Drake: You should try not to move too much for a while, that wound is pretty serious. You were really close to you're death. Luckilly, I managed to save you from that demon.  
  
Kagome: You mean half demon!  
  
Drake: No! It is a full demon named Silisisor! It can mimic any shape or form!  
  
Kagome: So that explains why Inuyasha attacked me. It wasn't him after all!  
  
Drake: Who is this Inuyasha in which you speak of?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha is a half demon with a large temper. He's not evil though! He has long silver hair and dog-like ears. We were seperated four years ago.  
  
Drake: I see, you must be tired. Why don't you get some rest. I'll go and make us something to eat. You must be starving!  
  
- Drake then began to walk out of the room.  
  
Kagome: Drake, thanks for everything. I appreciate it.  
  
- As Kagome was begining to fall asleep, she heard a voice coming from outside. It sounded like Sango's.   
  
Sango: Kagome, you have to get out of there!  
  
Kagome: Sango!? Is that you?  
  
Sango: Yes! Hurry up and get out of there, that man taking care of you is the shape shifting demon Silisisor!  
  
Kagome: What!? He is!? Help me out! I'm injured!  
  
Sango: I'm coming!  
  
- Sango then jumped through the window and took Kagome into the woods near the outskirts of the hut. Sango layed kagome's back on a tree.  
  
Kagome: Where are all the others?  
  
Sango: We all seperated after we realised that you weren't coming back. Everyone was really mad at you, especially Inuyasha! He vowed that he would kill you!  
  
- After Kagome heard the news, she began to tremble and soon tears began to roll down her face.  
  
Sango: But Inuyasha won't get a chance to kill you, bcause I'l kill you first!  
  
Kagome: What!?  
  
- Sango then changed into the shape of a large black jelly creature. It quickly began to attack Kagome by spatting large sharp spikes out at her! Kagome used every last ounce of her strength to jump off a nearby cliff into the ocean knowing her chances of survival are better down there than with whom she thought was Sango, but actually ended up being Silisisor! Kagome landed in the water feet first and quickly began to drown!  
  
Kagome: Help! I'm drowning!  
  
Drake: Kagome! I'm coming!  
  
- Drake then jumped into the water and began to swim down to her. He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her back up onto the shore. He immeadiately performed CPR on her and after one minute being on land, she coughed up some salt water and was again breathing!  
  
Drake: Are you all right?  
  
Kagome: Yes, now I am! That's twice you saved me, I owe you one!  
  
Drake: Don't worry about it! By the way, why did you run away?  
  
Kagome: That Silisisor demon tricked me into thinking he was one of my friends. He told me you were Silisisor. So I went with him! Then he told me a bunch of lies and attacked me!  
  
Drake: Where is the demon?  
  
Kagome: In the forest at the top of the cape!  
  
Drake: I'm gonna go up there and take care of it. You stay here. I'll be right back.  
  
Kagome: Drake..... Please be careful..... I don't want to lose you!  
  
Drake: Don't worry, I'll be fine.  
  
- Drake then pulled out a long sword and began to jump up the cliffs until he finnaly reached the top where Silisisor lied within. Kagome then looked down at the sand and began to think out loud.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha..... I knew you wouldn't try to kill me..... I'll find you..... I promise.....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-To be continued! 


End file.
